Fifty shades of Kotori x oc
by Lili maker r
Summary: Good 1st story
1. Chapter 1

Zuko and Kotori were in the nurses office because Zuko had scraped his leg. Kotori was worried that it was badly injured, she put a bandage on the cuts. Her face got a little to close and then kissed him. She quickly pulled away "I'm so sorry! I-I" she was cut off by Zuko grabbing her face and pushing her down on the bed. "Ahh Zuko!" She moans as he slides his hand up her shirt. "I want all of you Kotori, Right now" Zuko whispered in her was wondering what they were going to do if the gym teacher found out she said"Zuko we can't what if they come lookin for us. He got up and locked the door."Zuko what are you doing?"." Not wasting this moment." He pushing her on the wall and licking her neck. Kotori didn't want to stop but if they were found out "Zuko we can't" but he didn't care. He unbuttoned her shirt and slid off her tie he started kissing her neck again and then started moving down to kissing her chest she started moaning."ahh Zuko please." They fell the the ground and started kissing. "Knock" someone was knocking "shit" Zuko said. Zuko pushed open the closet door "in here Kotori!" "Ok" she hid and it was just a student looking for The nurse. Zuko told her she was in the teachers lounge and he left. "Ok" he said "where were we. He pushed her on the nurse's bed they started kissing and then he started to move his hand up and down her inner thigh "Ahhh!" She moaned. "Your late for you Doctors appointment." He said while rubbing her and cupping flower she started

moaning even louder then she already was "Zuko stop teasing me" she said in between moans. "Oh ok heheh" zuko starts taking her skirt off and rubbing her flower more and more harder and harder then he moved his hands up and started taking off her bra while rubbing his knee against her flower she was trying to stop moaning but she couldn't if she tried. "Please Zuko no more games." "But it what I do best". She got up and sat on his lap. " ok Kotori, but I got to warn you i don't know the word stop." She started taking off his pants before she started she leaned forward and whispered in his ear "I don't care neither do I" then she took off her panties and started rubbing her flower on his boxers and started moaning just to tease him he couldn't take it any more he started kissing her why taking off his boxers and before he started he whispered "are you ready" she whispered back "more than ever". He started to push his cock inside her and she immediately started moaning and calling his name "Zuko faster,please" and as requested he started going faster and faster In till she moaned "Zuko I can't take it anymore" and as she said that she that Zuko pulled his dick out of her. He was completely exhausted he laid down next to her and said "was it good" but he didn't get an answer as she had already fallen asleep. He put his shirt and shorts and got her dressed and carried her out " where the hell were you Zuko!" The gym teacher said "well let's just say we both had something to take care of." Zuko laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko and Kotori were siting on the sidelines of the gymnasium. Sense Kotori was tired and Zuko's leg was still hurt they were aloud to sit out. But then one of the basketballs popped " hey Zuko,Kotori go grab another basketball out of the closet would ya". The gym teacher asked "sure" said Zuko and Kotori in unison. "Man it dirty in here." Zuko said. they walked out of the closet and Zuko tossed the ball to the teacher. "Thanks" Zuko and Kotori went back in the corner cuddling. "Alright maggots were playing dodgeball now!"."that damn Zuko get Kotori this is bullshit!" Dan said." Hold on guys watch this." He threw a dodgeball at Kotori. "HAHAhaha ha...what the fuck?" Zuko caught the ball "your out" Zuko said "hold on Kotori." Zuko slowly walked up to dan's friend. Zuko grabbed him by the neck " did you throw that at Her?" "No your got the wrong man! Don't kill me!" Your lucky I can't, and don't say you didn't do it is not right to lie." Zuko drops him. Zuko went back to Kotori. "Wow Zuko good job" Kotori congratulated him "no one touches you but me, Kotori." "Yea Zuko?" "I love you, your beautiful, cute and-" he was cut off with Kotori kissing him he kissed back they started holding hands and then Kotori suggested "how about we go somewhere secret" Zuko agreed. They try to go back to the nurse office but no the nurse is in there. "Shit, well I guess we can go in the gym closet." " anything I need to feel you now." Kotori blushed and then told the gym teacher they were going to the gym closet to get more balls he said it was ok. They were in the gym closet Zuko locked the door and then pushed Kotori against the wall and started kissing her she started moaning. Zuko grabbed her hands above her head and he took off her shirt and bra then started licking up and down her chest. He groped her breast while softly biting the other ones nipple. She moaned "Zuko what are you doing?" He grabbed a jump rope "I want to try something different." "Is it going to hurt?" "Well if you want it to." Zuko said sexually. "I-i don't know." "ok l'll go easy on you" Zuko was ready. He tied her hands together "ow" "oh did I hurt you"? "I'm ok" "alright" he continued "ready?" "Yep" he started licking her neck and went down to her Brest and licked her nipples "AAHh!" Zuko smiled at kotori's moans. He started moving down to her stomach then to her panties he pulled them down "Zuko what are yo-ahhhhh" she was cut off by Zuko sucking and licking her flower she couldn't take it "already wet I see" Zuko said "sh-shut u-ahh" he continued to lick her flower more and more till she needed him to go inside her "Zuko I need it-Ahhhh!" "I know what you want, you naughty, naughty girl." But he wasn't going to give it to her not yet so instead Zuko started fingering her he went faster and faster "Zuko,please-ahh" she said. suductivly Zuko had to now there was no choice. He now only in his boxers pleased Kotori "ah-ah-ah Zu-Ko-I'm-gon-an -cu-cum!" "Ahhha!" She felt her cum poor out of her "you have a lot don't you kotori." Zuko said jokingly " that feels so good Zuko, Thank you so much" they got their gym uniforms on and left. " I thought you were only getting balls guys?" "She did" Kotori punches Zuko "maybe I did.


End file.
